


Nas

by OrTheNightEverythingChanged



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak has a kid, F/M, Fluff, Jonas and Eva do too, M/M, Pappa!Even, Pappa!Isak, just pure fluff, this is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrTheNightEverythingChanged/pseuds/OrTheNightEverythingChanged
Summary: Isak and Even take their daughter to the skatepark





	Nas

It's a beautiful day today in Oslo and they decide to spend the afternoon at the skatepark like the old times. 

There are a few kids skating but none of them is as good as they were, especially Jonas. Even is painting some weird-ass streetart on the wall – when Even's in a mood Isak just can't find it in him to ask _what on earth_ is that thing with tentacle-like hair and eyes instead of feet – while Isak is at the bench with Liv sitting on his lap. Their kid stares at everything in pure awe, mouth open and big blue shining eyes, laughing whenever the boys skating fall. Isak smirks. There's a bit of the Snake in her too.

Then Liv turns back at him and sings “Papa Isa! Papa Isa!” with one of her teeth-less smile, and Isak is a complete goner. She will be the most spoiled girl the world will ever see.

“Jonas and Eva are a bit late, aren't they?” Isak says.

“Yep, Eva just texted me,” Even replies, coming closer “Julian didn't want to put his socks on” He softly pecks Isak on his lips, then ruffles Liv's hair with a smile “These two little monsters are gonna be the death of us, aren't you?”

He blows at Liv a big kiss that she catches with her tiny hands. She squeals and laughs.

“Papa Ven!”

Isak looks at the man of his dreams with a knowing smile. He seems about to melt – which would actually be quite understandable. It's the same when they're home. Their little princess has that effect.

Isak turns towards the wall Even's working at and almost fails at holding back a laugh.

“Should I ask?”

Even glares at him, eyebrows up and a playful grin on his lips “You wouldn't understand”

Then they hear joyful screams and turn towards the entrance. Jonas is on his old skate with a socks-less Julian in his arms, Eva on tail.

“Ulia! Ulia!”

Isak puts Liv down as Jonas does the same with his son. They toddle towards each other and start screaming and jumping and dancing. Eva sits next to Isak while Jonas and Even start talking about some new French films with names Isak can't pronounce not even in his head. Eva bumps his shoulder to catch his attention, then nods at the skatepark.

“Aren't there a bit too many memories here?”

Isak thinks about it. Sure, this is where Isak started falling for Jonas and the Snake TM acted for the first time. But this is also where Isak and Jonas first met, just a couple of days before elementary school began. He looks at Eva's gold band that matches the one on Jonas' ring finger. Jonas proposed to her here as well. Isak told Eva the big news in the same exact position they are now.  _We're adopting a baby_ .

“It's what I love about this place” Isak admits, and he means it.

Eva just smiles.

They both turn their heads to watch Jonas crouch in front of Liv, the skate between them. She sits on the ground and makes grabby hands towards him, adorable coos and woos coming out of her little mouth. Jonas grins, 100% gone.

“Hello, there”

“'Cle Nas! 'Cle Nas!”

Isak and Even stare at each other in disbelief, then explode in a trail of laughter.

“Our work here is done, love” is all that Even says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm still crying over skam being over :(  
> If you wanna talk hit me up [here](https://thegirlwhocouldntfindthewords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
